


Stupid

by grayscale



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Some small part of Yugo can't help but hope that "Kazuko" will be back, and this time, that "she'll" pick him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Yugo interact with Kame on Junior Colosseum is about the cutest thing ever in my opinion. It's adorable that Yugo had a huge crush on Kame, and it's even more adorable that Kame tried to set him up to win~ ♥

Junior Colosseum's _mune-kyun_ line segment always gives Yugo the chills, just a little bit, every time. It's not that he takes the whole thing too seriously, of course; Nakajima might think that overly-flowery words are the be all and end all of both romance and their jobs as idols, but Yugo thinks the whole thing is silly, and rightly so, if the way the other boys around him seem to take it is any indication. The whole thing is just another type of fanservice, another way to coax squeals of delight from the audience, and so he takes a deep breath and rolls with the punches when he's onstage for the corner… but still, some small part of him can't help but hope that "Kazuko" will be back, and this time, that "she'll" pick him. 

It's pretty stupid when he thinks too hard about it; the whole corner is stupid, and to act as if something important is riding on some flimsy girl persona choosing him as the most romantic out of a group of his (usually much more experienced) peers is more than just a little ridiculous. And Yugo really doesn't put any stock in the whole thing, honestly, he doesn't, and he knows if he were to be dating (which, unlike many of the other contestants, he's not) he wouldn't say any of this stuff to his potential partner… but yet, he finds himself giggling and shy when his turn comes, especially on the rare occasion that he's expected to do a scenario with Kazuko "herself," despite everything, despite the fact that he knows that this is just another silly corner on a silly show where nothing really has any bearing on reality-- at any rate, his "dates" with Kazuko certainly don't. But… when it comes down to it, it isn't really about _Kazuko_ , and Yugo knows it-- it's about Kame. 

Yugo has always liked Kame, ever since he joined the agency, and honestly, he isn't even sure why; he's not like Nakajima, who's had starry eyes for Yamada Ryosuke practically since the dawn of time, he's not like Fuma, who's admired Sakurai Sho, striven to be like him ever since he set his eyes on the entertainment industry. It's not that Yugo wants to _do_ Kame, per se, but he doesn't want to _be_ him, either, he just… likes him. Likes him in a way that makes him want to stand just a little too close, watch just a little too consistently, to try to make conversation, even if he descends into giggles and nervousness halfway through or else say something stupid and embarrasses himself entirely. He's not sure what it means, and he doesn't spend _that_ much time thinking about it, but still, every time he's asked to think about _mune-kyun_ lines, his heart skips a beat with the thought that maybe, this time, Kazuko-- _Kame_ will be back again. 

His chance finally comes when they're filming the February episode of Shounen Club; with Valentine's Day coming up, of course, a _mune-kyun_ lines segment is only too appropriate, and so Yugo finally finds himself onstage with Kame again, this time charged with the task of thinking about lines in relation to the giving and receiving of chocolate. It's a bit rough for Yugo; he's never been one to be too into this sort of commercial holiday, and asking a girl for chocolate has been practically the farthest thing from his mind. He's too nervous, too giggly in Kame's presence, too, to think straight, and while things go all right at first, once he passes the first round and is forced to think on the fly while making up a scenario opposite Kame, it all goes downhill, and Yugo roundly embarrasses himself for the whole world. It's not a big deal-- being an idol is about being embarrassed half the time, right?-- or at least, it wouldn't be, if it hadn't been for the way Kame had said, _I was setting it up for you to give this sort response…_ at the end there. Maybe he was making too much of a big deal out of it, or maybe it was all in his head, but it seemed to Yugo that in essence, Kame had wanted him to win… and he'd blown it. 

It's not really that big of a deal, though; Yugo has never been one to beat himself up over spilt milk, and it's not as if one stupid little mess-up in one silly little corner makes a big difference in the grand scheme of things. Nakajima teases him after the filming, asks him if he's sad that he blew his big chance with _Kazuko_ , but Yugo only shrugs and laughs along, because that's the way Yugo is, the way Yugo's always been. There will always be tomorrow, the next day, the next Shounen Club filming to see Kame again, and that's all that Yugo wants, really, to see him. It's different than the sort of feelings Nakajima has for senpai, different from all of his peers, he thinks; he's not sure what it is, but it _is_ different, and he's just happy to bask in Kame's presence from a mid-range distance, even if it does make him a little giggly and a little pink in the cheeks. 

And so it's without much regret that he smiles and bids Fuma and Hokuto and Nakajima goodbye for the day, slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading out into the hall. Perhaps when he gets home, he'll put off his homework until morning and take a long bath and just forget about today's embarrassment, he thinks, because there's no point in stressing-- that's always been his philosophy. Perhaps then he'll just go to bed early, he's thinking, but he's so lost in his own thoughts that he almost doesn't notice Kame leaning against the wall at the end of the hall, something of a smile curling at the corners of his lips as Yugo approaches. 

"Kouchi-kun," he greets, and Yugo's heart practically leaps out of his chest as he's startled out of his own little world, his cheeks heating up with the surprise and because, well, it's Kame. "Kamenashi-kun," he greets in response, a tentative smile finding its way onto his lips, nervous giggles on his breath, and Kame quirks an eyebrow as he gazes on at Yugo. 

"So… are you going to make it up to me after your… _harsh words_ from earlier~?" Kame asks, his lips curling up further, a hint of a laugh on his voice as he straightens, pushing away from the wall to look down at Yugo from a standing position, his arms still crossed lazily over his chest, and Yugo's mind feels suddenly blank. What is Kame trying to say, exactly? Make it up to him? How? What? 

But somehow, through his confusion, despite his heart beating loud in his chest and his breath beginning to catch in his throat, that stupid grin is still on his lips, and he shrugs. "Sure, I guess…" he replies, somehow still himself despite everything, despite the fact that this is his senpai this is freaking _Kamenashi Kazuya_ and not just someone Yugo should be casually chatting with. "But… after what I said, are you sure you'd still want…?" 

And therein lies the problem, he realizes belatedly; no matter how not-big of a deal it was, Yugo can't help but feel a little regret, a little sadness over the fact that Kame had been setting him up to win and in his haze of giggles and confusion, he'd said all the wrong things. He doesn't know what it means that Kame had wanted him to win in the first place, what it means that he'd ended up _telling_ Yugo so after the round was done, but in whatever way, for whatever reason, he'd been giving Yugo a chance, and Yugo had blown it… and that's what's making this whole conversation right now all the more surreal, all the more mind-boggling, as Yugo stares up at Kame with pink cheeks and a nervous smile. 

But Kame smiles right back at him, moving around to stand beside Yugo with a shrug. "Of course I do… _stu~pid_ ," he replies easily, soft laughter on his breath as he slings an arm around Yugo's shoulders, and suddenly, it's as if Yugo's heart is bursting in his chest. His face is bright red, his body practically shaking, but as he lets Kame lead him out of NHK hall and towards the car park, he doesn't really care. He's always been content just to watch Kame from the sidelines, but hey… if his _mune-kyun_ line was enough to make Kazuko pick him after all, he's definitely okay with that, too.


End file.
